As used herein, the term “etching” is intended to mean cutting the surface of a workpiece.
Toughened glass is widely used and has many applications as a safety feature, e.g., in buildings and in cars. For example, toughened glass is used as a safety feature in glazed doors and low level windows, and in table tops where it can withstand high temperatures associated with cooking pots, and the like. Toughened glass, also called tempered glass, is generally produced by applying a special treatment to ordinary float glass. The treatment involves heating the glass so that it begins to soften, and then rapidly cooling it. This produces a glass, which, if broken, breaks into small pieces without sharp edges. It is generally known that this treatment must be applied only after all cutting and processing has been completed on the float glass, as once “toughened”, any attempt to cut the glass will cause the glass to shatter. It is therefore very difficult, if not impossible, to etch toughened glass.
Conventional sandblasting generally comprises using a conventional sandblasting gun and a stream of air under pressure combined with grit, to etch glass. Such conventional processes have been found to cause toughened glass to shatter.
It would be desirable to mitigate the problems associated with the prior art.